Deseos de Navidad
by La Sombra de la Luz
Summary: Rusia quiere pasar las naviades con China, pero este le da un rotundo no despues de escuchar el "por que" que da para quedarse en su casa... Lo que provoca que Rusia lo ansie y desee mas... Regalo de Reyes para Yui. RusiaxChina. Mal sammary y titulo.
1. Chapter 1

Regalo de Reyes para Yui.  
¡Espero que te guste el Rusia que ha salido! Ya que lo querías algo pervert pues... Hice mi mejor esfuerzo... Aunque lo mejor vendrá en el siguiente jaja  
Yo te pedí el AexIta en el Gakuen ¡Que espero con ansias leer pronto!  
Al final el fic será en 3 capítulos... Y al ser 3 y día de reyes... Aquí viene el primer Rey mago...  
*Redoble de tambores*  
-eh... etto... Yo no soy cristiano.-se ve a Kiku vestido de rey Melchor pero sin peluca ni barba...  
Es que entonces Japón pierde mucho...cofcofcofseveriapocomoecofcof... Hay que tos.  
¡Disfruten del fic!

_~La Sombra de la Luz~_

* * *

**23 de Diciembre**

-Bueno la ultima reunión de fin de año se puede dar por finalizada... _Happy New Year und schöne Ferien!(1)_-sentencio finalmente Ludwig comenzando a ser el primero a recoger todos sus papeles estando todos estuvieron de nuevo desperdigados en la mesa, Italia se lanzo encima suya abrazándole.

-¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! ¡Este año pasamos la nochebuena en mi casa con España-niichan y Romano-nii-chan!-Alemania suspira cansado comenzando a recogerlo todo de nuevo.

-Ya lo se Feliciano...-da una pequeña sonrisa acariciándole la cabeza.

-Es que me hace mucha ilusión el pasarla todos juntos hera.-sin dejar de abrazarle se pone en puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla.- Ve~... _grazie_ Ludwig.

-¡D-deb emos irno-os!-su vergüenza salió a flote. Aun no se acostumbraba a recibir esas muestras de cariño frente a otras personas.

Feliciano en cambio adoraba ver a Alemania en esa forma... Le hacia ver mucho menos recto y duro. Cogiéndole de la mano, tiro de el saliendo de la sala, hablando el solo sobre lo que iban a preparar para la comida.

-

-¡Iggy! ¡Iggy! ¿¡Este año podemos pasar el año nuevo en mi casa!? ¡Mi gente es mucho mas animada que tu y además tenemos mejor reloj! ¡Jajaja!

-_Bastard_... Bastante es con que pasemos la navidad en tu casa como encima también pasar _the new year_! ¡Me niego! ¡Y no insultes al Big Ben o las hadas y yo te echaremos un hechizo!-Responde el ingles, de mala gana suspirando.

-Oh vamos Iggy... ¡Yo se como animar una fiesta!-seguía insistiendo Alfred ante la resistencia del otro.

-¿¡Te recuerdo el resultado del año pasado!?-le grita sonrojado recogiendo de nuevo los papeles que se han ido volando por su arranque de ira.

-¡Con mas razón para hacerlo! También es nuestr-agrhagrha...-un scone le impidió seguir la frase.

-_Shut up!!_-América escupe el "alimento".-¡¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!!

-Que vergonzoso eres Iggy ¡jajajajaja!-ríe feliz viendo la vergüenza que estaba pasando el solo.

-¡¡Eres peor que un niño!!-cerro fuertemente su maletín, intentando ocultar con ira su vergüenza y sonrojo seguido por Alfred saliendo.-Si sigues voy a-

-Puede que siga siendo un niño...-envuelve la cintura de Arthur con sus brazos acercando sus labios a su oído sin dejar de sonreír.-_But... __I will be your child always right?_

-...-el sonrojo ahora se extendió por toda su cara, sintiendo su corazón bombear a toda potencia, atragantándosele las palabras en la garganta.

-Jajaja _You are so cute_.-sin dejar de agarrarle por la cintura de un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que camine... Mientras dure el shock de Inglaterra, podrá disfrutar de poder darle cariños en publico... Aunque eso luego signifique que cuando despierte le grite hasta quedarse afónico y el sordo.

-

-_Oh mon petit Mathieu!_-grita pleno plumón Francia al encontrarse con el pequeño gemelo de América esperándolo.

-H-hola Papa _Fran-ce(2)_-saludaba algo avergonzado pero feliz, al menos habia alguien notaba su presencia.

-Este año toca pasar la nochebuena en tu casa.-le guiña el ojo.

-Si-i... este año me alegra no pasar-rla solo...Estaremos juntos.-abrazaba mas a su oso contra si, algo sonrojado.-¡Ade-demás también invite a el señor Cuba! Solo... Espero que no me vuelva a confundir con mi hermano...-suspira cansado.

-Jojojo tranquilo pequeño.-le acaricia la nariz.-¡Papa _France_ se encargara de que no se le olvide!-cosa que consistía en colocar un discreto cartel en la espalda del canadiense, que pusiera "CANADA" en letras grandes y sin que este se diera cuenta.- Pero recuerda que luego año nuevo lo pasaremos con _Anglaterre_ y tu _frère(3)_...

-Si-i. Y... ¿Al final también podrá venir Seychelles?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Hasta traerá comida de su casa, para compartirla con nosotros!-El canadiense le responde con una sonrisa tímida, al tiempo que siente como Francis toma su mano entrelazando sus dedos.-Y... A mi también me alegra no estar este año solo...-alza sus manos unidas y besa la mano de Matt, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ah... Ah s-si...-abre los ojos al ver el gesto del francés y baja luego la mirada avergonzado, pero sin soltar sus manos mientras caminaban a la salida.

-

La sala de reuniones fue quedándose poco a poco vacía. Todos con rumbo a su lugar de celebración para esas fechas tan señaladas en el calendario, y siempre con la compañía de amigos, familiares y/o parejas...

Pero la nación china aun seguía dentro de la sala, recogiendo aun los papeles de la reunión, y no era la única.

-...-sentía que algo se le clavaba en la espalda. Aparto su mirada un momento de los papeles, y miro atrás encontrándose con Rusia mirándole fijamente.

-Hola Yao.

-... Deja de mirarme aru.

-Es que Yao es lo único interesante para mirar ahora mismo.-responde con sencillez sin dejar de mirarle, apoyando su codo en sus piernas cruzadas y su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

-Tu mirada me esta crispando los nervios aru.-recoge unos folios que se habían casi al otro lado de la mesa, mirando ahora a estos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Vete ya a tu casa aru.

-Pero es que quería preguntar una cosa a Yao.-China suspira cansado de las preguntas del otro.

-Bueno aru.... Si con eso así me dejas terminar de recoger, y dejas de mirarme asi vale aru.

-Yao, Yao... ¿Puedo pasar las navidades en tu casa da?

-... No aru.-sigue recogiendo los papeles de la mesa de reuniones.

-¿Pero Yao esta solo también no es cierto da?-muestra esa sonrisa tan fría propia de el.- Si paso las navidades en casa de Yao ya no estaremos ninguno de los dos solos.

-Si realmente no quisiera estar solo aru, ya habría invitado a alguien a pasar conmigo las fiestas aru.-termina finalmente de recoger los papeles, colocándolos en su respectivo portafolios.-Y desde luego no te habría invitado a ti aru.

-Yao, no tienes por que ocultar lo evidente...-responde sin quitar la sonrisa. Pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, y pasaron unos momentos de silencio.

Viendo que Yao le esta comenzando a ignorar se coloca frente a el, obstruyéndole el paso mirándole a la cara haciéndose aun mas fría su sonrisa.

-Yo se que a Yao no le gusta estar solo da... Por que yo conozco mucho a Yao y se cuando miente...

-No digas tonterías aru. Tu no sabes nada de mi aru.-comienza ya a enfadarse por esa insistencia del otro.

-Yo se que cuando Yao esta en las reuniones o ve a sus hermanos sus ojos comienzan a brillar... Esta feliz por que esta rodeado de gente a la que quiere da...-viendo que el otro no objeta nada sigue hablando.- Pero cuando esta solo, mira a la nada como si esperara algo y sus ojos vuelven a ser negros y perdidos, sin brillo da... –se agacha un poco poniéndose a su altura suavizando su sonrisa pero sin dejar de ser fría, viendo el sonrojo que poco a poco va a aumentando en la cara de Yao.- Las navidades en mi casa son frías... Siempre estoy solo da... Pero en cambio, en casa de Yao las navidades son mas animadas, se pasa en familia y con amigos siempre y nadie esta solo... Hay calor humano... Es por eso que quiero pasar las navidades con Yao.-sentencia finalmente, sonriendo ahora con aire soñador.- Yo también quiero sentir ese calor da.

-... Si quieres sentir calor cómprate una estufa.

-Oh... ¿Yao se enfado?-pregunta notando la ausencia de su tan conocida muletilla.

No hubo respuesta.

-Vaya... Nunca he visto a Yao enfadado... –se incorpora mirándole ahora desde arriba.-Siempre me ha gustado ver las diferentes reacciones de los demás... Sobre todo la de aquellos que me temen... Adoro verles llorar y suplicarme... Rogando por sus vidas...-su mirada se ensombrece.-Me hace sentir tan vivo... -dio un suspiro de placer, como si hubiera dicho algo que lo hubiera llenado por dentro.-Pero... Con Yao es diferente da... Por que el en el fondo es como yo... Yao se muestra alegre y despreocupado... Pero en el fondo se siente solo y traicionado por aquellos que una vez cuido da... Se siente lo peor... Por que piensa que el lo hizo todo mal... Que es su culpa, y que es un _mounstro_... Yao es como yo da.

En ese momento el portafolio negro se estrello contra el cuello del ruso. Haciendo que este se balanceara sobre sus pies y mirara al otro de una forma entre amenazante y... ¿emocionada?

-Nunca... vuelvas a decir que soy como tu.-su voz se endureció, al igual que sus facciones.-Una cosa es sentirse solo y otra estar solo aru. Puede que a mi no me guste estar solo... Pero al menos yo no soy el frió mounstro que tu eres aru. Tu alejas a todos de ti, por que tu haces que se alejen aru... Incluso a tus hermanas las tratas mas como si fueran tus subordinadas que como lo que son... -coloco el portafolios de nuevo a su lado, agarrandolo firmemente por si tenia que usarlo de nuevo como arma hacia Iván.- Puedes decir que estoy solo por que así es aru... Pero nunca vuelvas a decir... Que soy igual que tu aru.-sin esperar respuesta del otro, sale de la sala con paso firme pero aun notablemente enfadado.

-...-Su sonrisa se amplia tanto hasta soltar una débil risita, como si fuera un niño.-Me encantas Yao... -dice casi eufórico para el mismo... Siempre le gusto el temperamento tan fiero de China, su forma de tomar las cosas apaciblemente era divertida... Pero sin duda esa forma de responder a sus provocaciones, no hacia mas que atraerle y desearle... Le había plantado cara, le había dicho cosas también hirientes y le había pegado... De nuevo Iván al recordarlo se froto su adolorido cuello, y sonrió para si sintiendo un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna vertebral... Definitivamente... Tenia que volver a provocarle... Tenia que hacerlo... Su cuerpo se lo pedía... Necesitaba de nuevo sentir esa adrenalina y emoción en su cuerpo...

Se asomo rápidamente por la puerta siguiendo con la mirada la figura de China, que se alejaba a paso rítmico.-Tengo que pasar las navidades con Yao da...-Se relamió ante solo el pensamiento de conseguirlo... Por que después de todo... Aun seguía queriendo sentir ese calor humano... Si... Pero había mas de una forma de poder _sentirlo_ y _disfrutarlo_...

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(1): ¡Feliz navidad y felices vacaciones! (alabado sea San traductor)

(2): Hasta donde se a Matt y a Alfred los criaron Inglaterra y Francia, pero claro cada uno tenia su "favorito". El favorito de Francia obviamente es Matt y el de Iggy, Alfred jaja. Me gusto poner que Matt le llamaba "papá" apesar de que son pareja, me pareció que quedaba muy tierno(cofmoecofcof)

(3) Hermano mayor


	2. Chapter 2

-... ¡El señor Rusia se puede enfadar si se entera! -lloriquea Lituania, vestido de Gaspar.  
Lamento el retraso, pero tuve bloqueo sumado a otro montón de cosas... Bueno... Y no me queda mas que decir que...  
¡Disfruten del capitulo! (sigue sin gustarme como quedo y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía)

_~La Sombra de la Luz~_

* * *

**24 de Diciembre**

China entro en su casa, tirando su porfolios en la entrada y dejando los zapatos por el suelo...

-¿¡COMO PUEDE EXISTIR ALGUIEN TAN... TAN... TAN MALVADO ARU! ¡ESTOY HARTO ARU! ¡HARTO ARU!-Deja la camisa militar sobre una de las sillas, y se deshace la coleta mientras sigue hablando solo.-¡NO AGUANTO QUE HAGA ESTE NUMERITO TODOS LOS AÑOS ARU! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJE EN PAZ ARU!-y así continuo su monologo particular hablando al viento, desahogándose. Hasta que finalmente después de algunos gritos entre "arus", se callara tomara aire profundamente, al tiempo que relajaba los músculos de su cuerpo poco a poco.

Suerte para el que dominara las técnicas de relajación y respiración… Si no hace años que hubiera arremetido contra Rusia, y no con pandas precisamente. Y no es que odiara a Iván… No, por supuesto que no. Cuando el quería podría ser una persona bastante normal… Pero era raro no verle soltando comentarios crueles, sin dejar de sonreír como un niño pequeño o disfrutando del mal ajeno… Cuando Iván se convertía en aquel… "Monstruo del norte".

Cogió aire y lentamente lo expulso de sus pulmones. Enfadarse ahora ya no le servia de nada, el ruso estaba lejos de el y no lo volvería a ver hasta pasado el año nuevo –o al menos eso era lo que querría, esperaba y ansiaba-. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y seguidamente cogió una toalla limpia del armario, encerrándose en el baño para tomarse un relajante baño con sales y sacar todos esos malos pensamientos que turbaban su paz en casa...

-Esto esta mucho mejor aru...-sumerge por completo su cuerpo dentro de la bañera, disfrutando del aroma de las sales y del silencio del momento.

-..._Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~_...

-...-parpadeo.-Deben ser imaginaciones mías aru...

-Yao~... Vine a ver a ver a Yao da~...-sonaba una voz no muy lejana fuera de la casa cerca del baño...

-...-se tapo los oídos frustrado, sumergiendo justo hasta la nariz su cabeza y comenzó a pensar para si mismo.-_No es real, no es real, no es real..._

_-_Yaaaooo~-pronuncia la voz ahora mas cerca de donde estaba China.

-_Noesreal,noesreal,noesreal,noesreal,noesreal,noesreal,noesreal,noesreal,noesreal,noesrel,noesreal,... ¡NO PUEDE SER REAL ARU!_

-Hola Yao~ -Rusia asoma su cabeza por la pequeña ventana del baño, viendo en todo su esplendor las regiones asiáticas. Sin desaparecer esa sonrisa inocente de su rostro.

-...

-Yao no sabia que Hunan(1) era tan-un trapo húmedo, se estrello contra su cara y callo seguidamente al suelo.

-¡SAL AHORA MISMO DE AQUI ARU!-rápidamente se aleja lo máximo posible de la indiscreta mirada de Rusia, cubriéndose su cuerpo con una de las toallas que estaban cerca, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían cada vez con mas insistencia. Estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Veía claramente las intenciones de Iván en colarse en su baño... Se sujeto la toalla que cubría su desnudez con fuerza, y lanzo después cualquier objeto que quedaba a su alcance con su mano libre.

-Pero -esquiva el champú.- Yao, vine aquí -esquiva una pastilla de jabón.- para pasar las -... ¿Una esponja con forma de panda?.- fiestas contigo da~

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ARU!-logra finalmente que el gel corporal se estrellara en la cara de Iván.- ¡LARGATE DE AQUI ARU! NO QUIERO VERTE ARU!

Escupe el gel que se le había colado en la boca, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yao no tienes por que ser tan tímido, se que en el fondo ansias mi compañía.

-¡NI TIMIDO NI NADA! ¡YO NO QUIERO NADA TUYO! ¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO ARU!-sigue gritando con fiereza. Nunca se sometería a nadie, jamás.

-No importa cuanto lo niegues... Mis planes no cambian, quiero pasar las navidades contigo y así lo haré China...-una luz con cierto toque de maldad empaña sus ojos por un instante, para luego ser sustituida por otra inocente sonrisa.-Volveremos a vernos mas tarde Yao _kolkolkolkol_~...-Saca la cabeza por el pequeño ventanal, oyéndose cada vez mas lejana su risa y el rumor de sus pasos, al tiempo que los latidos del joven chino, volviendo a marcar su ritmo de calma. Pero aun así el fiero sonrojo de sus mejillas junto a su respiración acelerada, seguían persistentes.

¿!Pero es que ese maldito ruso no se cansaba nunca! ¿Que parte de la palabra n-o no comprendía? ¿la N o la O?

Terminando rápidamente su antes relajado baño, alejando cuanto podía todos aquellos pensamientos que ahora giraban en torno al ruso... Se seco el cabello peinándolo con los dedos, colocándose después la bata de seda sobre su cuerpo, anudando el cordón a su cintura sentándose en su cama.

Suspiro una ultima vez, sentándose en la cama y dejándose caer sobre el colchón... Se quedo mirando al techo unos segundos, dejando la mente en blanco relajándose poco a poco, distanciándose de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el ruso... Semi sonrío al pensar un poco ahora en los próximos días. Mañana seria navidad, y sus hermanos vendrían a verle... Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no pasaba una navidad con ellos, y eso hacia que quizás el aguantar un poco mas al ruso y seguirle negando que viniera merecía la pena... Por que no quería que nada saliera mal cuando ellos estuvieran aquí, no ni uno solo... No quería arruinar la fiesta y mucho menos... volver a quedarse solo.

Cerro los ojos entregándose en parte al cansancio que se cernía sobre su cuerpo y a la suavidad de la bata y sus sabanas... Pero justo antes de que el sueño le venciera, una pequeña cosa paso por su cabeza...

... Y junto al sonido de sus tripas hizo, que recordara que aun no había comido nada.

-... No es bueno dormir con el estomago vació aru.-Se levanta perezoso, recolocándose la bata procurando no dejar demasiada piel a la vista.

Camino con paso tranquilo hacia su cocina, aun tenia algunas cosas con las que poder prepararse algo de comer antes de irse a descansar.

Abrió la nevera, mirando los ingredientes de los que disponía, comenzando a sacar algunas frutas, arroz y algo de carne que sobro del día anterior... No seria nada demasiado abundante pero le bastaría para que se le quitara el hambre.

-¿Por que no preparas un blinis(2)?

-No aru, ya te he dicho mil veces que no preparo comida rusa aru.-dijo sacando la leche de soja.

-¿Entonces que tal una sopa Borshch(2) da?-volvió a preguntar a sus espaldas.

-No es no aru. Iván deja de insis... tirme... -giro el rostro cada vez mas crispado encontrándose con la cara de la nación rusa, sonriente de oreja a oreja...

-Hola Yao~

-... ¿¡QUE HACES AQUI-ARU?-le grito colérico.

-Dije que volvería da.

-¿¡COMO HAS ENTRADO!

-La ventana estaba abierta.-dijo señalando tranquilamente la susodicha ventana de la cocina que se encontraba abierta de par en par, acompañado todo con una inocente e infantil sonrisa de Iván.- ¿Puedo pasar las navidades contigo da~?

-¡NO-ARU! ¡LARGO DE MI CASA-ARU!-El ruso no dejaba de sonreír.

-Yao, Yao no hay que gritar a los invitados, es de mala educación.

-¡Yo no te deje entrar a mi casa-aru!-le empuja, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, logro echarle un par de pasos atrás.-¡LARGATE ARU!

-No tienes por que ser tímido y negar mi compañía da...-se dejo empujar divertido por la situación.

-¡YO NO QUIERO NADA TUYO ARU!

-China deberías empezar a dejar de ser menos tímido... ¡Aquí no hay nadie que pueda oírte decirlo! ¡Y estas vestido!-supuso que anteriormente en el baño no se atrevió debido a que no llevaba ropa encima, pero ahora estaba vestido ¿Cual era el problema?

-¡NO QUIERO VERTE ARU!-Le grito mil y un maldiciones en chino, mientras le empujaba hacia la salida de su casa. Y una vez conseguido que este llegara a la puerta, lo echo con todas sus fuerzas de la entrada, dejándolo fuera de su casa.-¡NO VUELVAS POR AQUI ARU!-y la puerta se cerro en sus narices, en un golpe que retumbo en toda la casa...

-... Yao realmente es muy tímido da~... -el ruso cavilo sus pensamientos... ¡El chino realmente era terco! ¿Tanto costaba que en el fondo también quería su compañía?- hm... ¡Debo ser mas insistente! ¡Si Yao no lo puede aceptar por el mismo, debo ayudarle da!-decidió.

... Y el resto del día para la nación China fue similar a lo que acaba de acontecer.

Cada vez que el chino se daba la vuelta Iván volvía a estar dentro de su casa, ya sea en el salón, en su dormitorio, en la cocina...Se conseguía colar en cualquier habitación de la casa, como si fuera un experto ladrón de guante blanco.

Cerro todas las puertas y ventanas pero el seguía entrando. Derribaba toda puerta o ventana a su paso si no conseguía entrar y Yao no hizo otra cosa en todo el día que intentar ahuyentarle de todas las maneras, pero volvía y cada vez con mas y mas insistencia en su petición...

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, y armado con una cacerola y una cazuela no vio señales de Iván por su casa ni sus alrededores -al menos, comprobó ese echo como 3 veces para verificarlo- y al fin pudo respirar aliviado... ¡Se había marchado! ¡Al fin se había dado por vencido!

Ni siquiera pudo comer tranquilo y tampoco le apetecía arriesgarse a que Rusia volviera a la carga si le pillaba desprevenido. Entro a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con pestillo y todas las ventanas restantes, comprobando que de nuevo frente a su jardín no había absolutamente nadie aparte de las sombras de los setos, la charca con sus carpas y el agradable silencio de la noche...

Con tranquilidad se vistió con el pijama, dando gracias a cada uno de sus dioses por que finalmente aquel condenado rubio no le molestaría mas.

-Al fin aru... Podré descansar aru -se acurruco entre las sabanas de su cómoda cama, cerrando los ojos disfrutando del preciado silencio y tranquilidad que le había sido robado durante todo aquel cansado día...

Pero lo que no pudo ver ni oír, fue que una sombra entre los arbustos de su casa se movía de un lado para otro cada vez mas cerca del ventanal que daba al cuarto desde el jardín de la durmiente nación China... Unos ojos violáceos resplandecieron en la oscuridad, junto con una sonrisa infantil.

-Mañana será otro día China __...

Y aun a pesar del grosor del cristal su fino oído pudo captar el tenue murmullo que escapo de los labios blancos del durmiente...

... La sonrisa si cabía, se amplio aun mas. Definitivamente... El día de mañana el propio chino le abría las puertas de su casa.

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

(1) Una provincia de China.  
(2) tanto el blinis como la sopa Borshch son platos típicos rusos.


End file.
